


In Which Sombra Ruins Gabriel's Life

by prince_greyjoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cell Phones, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Sex, Talon yay, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Yeah you read that right, hana being adorable, implied tho, omg i'm terrible at writing, probably shouldn't start my tags like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_greyjoy/pseuds/prince_greyjoy
Summary: Sombra manages to take Gabriel's phone, and texts his old friend. However, turns out they're more than just 'old pals'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry???
> 
> Second off, thanks for checking this out, I really appreciate it. If you could leave a review, even just for constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate that as well!
> 
> Third off, I'm sorry for OOCness, if there is any. I'm just not very good at writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“I hit send.”

“You… you did not just--”

“I hit send.”

“Sombra, you better not be joking--”

“I hit send!” Gabriel snatched his phone back.

“¡¿ _Me estás tomando el pelo_?!”

“¡ _Lo siento_!” Sombra exclaimed, cackling like a devil. She wiped a tear from her eye. “¡ _L-Lo siento_!”

He sighed through his nose, defeated, while she kept laughing, overjoyed. Serves him right for having any sort of electronic device around this madwoman. That was his first mistake. The second was for keeping the damned thing. When was the last time he even needed to use his cell phone? Did they even make them like that anymore? Who knew? Judging by the contacts on it, it had been from somewhere near the end of Overwatch. Evidenced by the fact the name Jack had a heart next to it.

“You used emojis! You old man!” Sombra had cackled back then, which felt like hours ago but in reality was about four minutes. “Aw - everyone on your contact list has an emoji next to their name. What were you, twelve?”

“Be quiet, Sombra, I’m trying to tell you--”

“Shshsh, yeah yeah, just hold on…” He rolled his eyes as she scrolled down the list. “Papa with a star… aw, Mama with a crown… Brother #1 with a ladybug… Brother #2 with a bird--”

“Yes, I know what I put next to their names,” he snapped, trying to snatch the device from her. She spun away from him, her evil smirk still on her face. “It’s not even that important, so listen to what our mission is, now.”

She snickered, ignoring him completely. “Not such an edgelord now, huh? Angela with an angel, who’s that, huh? Your girlfriend?”

Gabriel’s fist clenched. “Just give it back to me--”

“Oooh.” She looked up from the bright, cracked screen with a look of mock pity. “Ex-girlfriend, I’m guessing?”

“Why does it even matter who it is? You don’t care, and you don’t need to care!”

“It’s the only way I’m going to get to know you, _viejo_!” Sombra jested, happily stepping back farther away from him. She kept scrolling. “Besides, if you had nothing to hide, you wouldn’t want to get it back so badly!” She squinted. “Jeez, you have a lot of family…”

“I just want some damn privacy, but with you around, that seems to be impossible!”

“Wait… what’s this?” She was grinning. "Jack?" she asked in a sing-songy voice.

This was the fall of the Gabriel Reyes. This was where he died, for good, and hopefully stayed that way.

“Give it back.”

“Who is this Jack? Why does he have a kissy emoji… and a heart emoji… and another heart emoji, but the one with the sparkles around it--”

“Give me back my phone!” he yelled, walking forward carefully, his hand outstretched, silently demanding it.

Sombra giggled and ran backwards a few steps. “Let’s see here… does he still have this number? What shall I send him? ‘Oh, Jack, I haven’t seen you in so long…’”

“Don’t joke around, _idiota_!”

“‘Jack, I’m so lonely without you. I just want your big, strong arms around me again.’”

Gabriel began to run towards her. Sombra made a short screech and began to run away. She turned, and ran up the staircase, laughing the whole way up. The man behind her, however, was not amused at all. He just made it to the first step as she was halfway across the catwalk.

“‘Why don’t you call me Daddy, just for old time’s sake, Jacky?’”

“I’m going to fucking murder you!”

“Catch me first!” She ran ahead a few steps, just as Gabriel was getting close. She turned around and gave a Cheshire grin, waving her fingers. She glowed a bright pink, and disappeared - she teleported away.

“Damn it!” Gabriel shouted, coming to a stop. “Sombra, where are you?!” With a few beats of silence following that, he shook the railing and proclaimed, “I’m going to find you, _tonta_!”

Silence. He growled, and crossed his arms. He felt himself teleport down to the ground floor. He looked around, scanning every corner of the warehouse for any sign of purple or pink or a giant bitch.

“Oh, shit,” came Sombra’s voice from the corner of the room, behind a bunch of crates. He looked towards where she was.

“Sombra?” He began to slowly creep towards her.

“Oh, oh, oh shit.”

He speedily-creeped towards her, until he was just in front of her box. “What?”

“I sent it.”

His heart froze and began to race at the same time. “What?!”

“I hit send.”

That was the pickle they were in now, Sombra practically rolling on the floor from laughter, and Gabriel glaring down at her from behind his mask. How could she be so dumb? How come she just had to do this to him, of all people? Why did only pain and suffering happen to him?

“I’m sorry, edgelord,” she said calmly. She gave a laugh before clearing her throat and continuing with, “Really, I am.” She shrugged. “Well, what’s the chance of him even replying--” A ding. “--and that’s him, isn’t it?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yep.”

Sombra nodded. “Yeah.” She clicked her tongue. “Well, answer it, _papi chulo_ , tell me what it says!”

He opened his phone. His eyes scanned the screen. A few beats passed, and Sombra coughed. Another few seconds of silence, and she coughed again, mumbling under her breath an incohereable, "Answer it." After the next long pause of quiet, she got up from the floor and coughed along with the words, “What does it say?”

He clicked his phone off, turned, and began to drift away, without saying a word. She glared at his back, completely shocked that he wouldn’t read it to her, after everything she did for him - well, to him. She quickly jogged in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

“H-Hey, you can’t leave without telling me what he sent you! I wanna know, I’m invested!”

He sighed. “You don’t need to know.”

“I want to know.”

“No.”

“I’ll find out eventually. I _am_ a hacker, after all.”

He sighed again, but reluctantly handed his phone over to her. She held out her palms, and squee-ed as he dropped it into her grubby paws. She immediately turned it on, teasing him about not putting a password on his phone, and opened his messages. She excitedly clicked on the one that read Jack.

“Hehe, not so secret now, are you-- oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

_Gabriel - wasn’t I always the one that you called Daddy?_

“Damn, he smooth,” Sombra commented. “Let’s text him back!”

“Sombra!”

“Bye!” She waved happily as she disappeared into the pink pixels once again.

“Damn it!” Gabriel shouted, angrily starting his search for the annoying pest once again.

* * *

 

Jack pointed angrily at a rooftop, where a small girl sat on top of a pink mech. “Hana, give me back my phone--”

“He’s typing!” Hana exclaimed, giggling madly. “Oh, I so ship it!”

“Hana!”

“He said, ‘Yes, Daddy - am I still your good boy?’”

“You are going to regret this!”

“Climb up here and get your phone back, then, you old man! Don’t break your back on the way up!” Hana called down. “Now, what am I going to text back...?"


End file.
